


Art: Longing

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Finduilas of Dol Amroth during her first days at Minas Tirith.





	Art: Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).


End file.
